Daisuki - Aku Cinta
by hanaaja
Summary: Ingin Fanfic ShinRan ( misteri) berkualitas? Anime-based? Banyak kata sapa dan istilah-istilah jepang? Ga terlalu out of character? Semoga ini jadi pilihan.


Hi, everyone. Fanfic ini terinsipirasi film jepang "Platinum Data" untuk bagian misterinya. Jadi yang sudah pernah nonton film itu mungkin bisa menebak endingnya. Tapi tidak apa, saya lebih fokus ke hubungan Ran dan Shinichi. Beberapa hal yang perlu diingat :

Cerita ini berlangsung setelah Shinichi sembuh dengan antidotenya, dan BO sudah berakhir.

_Tulisan Miring _berarti tokoh berkata dalam hati.

Enjoy dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review. ;)

**Daisuki – Aku Cinta**

Chapter 1 :

"Otousaaan..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ne, otousaan!"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Mou, otousan! Angkat teleponnya!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dan telepon masih berdering. Ran terpaksa buru-buru mencuci tangannya, keluar meninggalkan dapur untuk meraih telepon di ruang tengah.

Kogorou Mouri tertidur menelungkup diatas meja beralaskan setumpuk dokumen.

Ran menghela nafas melihat ayahnya. "Moshi-moshi... Mouri disini... Ah, Megure-keibu!"

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Oh, maaf Megure-keibu. Otousan sedang...umm...di kamar mandi dan sepertinya masih lama disana. Bagaimana kalau nanti kusampaikan padanya? ... Iya, benar. Soal kasus itu kan? ... Baiklah."

Telepon ditutup. Ran menghampiri ayahnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kogoro.

"Otousan, bangunlah. Megure-keibu baru saja menelpon..."

Kogoro hanya mengeluarkan suara semacam "huaah".

"Dia meminta laporan perkembangan kasusmu itu." Ran berteriak. "Otousan, bangun!"

Kogoro tiba-tiba terduduk tegak dan matanya terbuka lebar. "Apa katamu?"

"Megure-keibu meminta laporan perkembangan kasus itu." Ran melirik tumpukan dokumen diatas meja. "Apa ada kemajuan?"

Kogoro mendesah. "Aku kekurangan bukti-bukti." Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Dia mulai merapikan dokumen-dokumen diatas mejanya. "Nanti aku akan ke TKP lagi, siapa tau ada klu baru."

Ran menatap ayahnya dengan kasihan. Ran tahu, meskipun semalam ayahnya menonton konser Yoko Okino di televisi seperti tanpa beban, tapi dibaliknya ia sedang pusing dengan kasus barunya. Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak pertama ayahnya menerima kasus itu dari kepolisian. Tapi penemuannya masih tidak lebih dari apa yang ditemukan polisi.

Tapi setidaknya ayahnya berusaha dengan keras. Pikir Ran. Kogoro Mouri yang sekarang jauh lebih baik dari Kogoro yang dulu, mabuk-mabuk dan main terkendala kemampuan analisisnya, setidaknya Ayahnya sekarang lebih serius menghadapi kasus.

Semenjak tragedi empat bulan silam. Yang juga melibatkan Ran dan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Shinichi, organisasi hitam...conan.

Ran masih ngeri dan merasa seperti mimpi saat mengingatnya. Conan, yang dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri, ternyata adalah Shinichi. Dan organisasi hitam. Dan haibara. Dan tentang tubuh yang mengecil. Tapi semuanya kini telah berakhir.

Pihak kepolisian, juga ayahnya, tau tentang keberadaan dan kebinasaan organisasi hitam. Tapi rahasia tentang Shinichi yang mengecil, tentang Miyano Shiho dan tentang trik Kogoro-tidur hanya Ran yang tahu. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Ran yang diberitahu. Shinichi memintanya untuk merahasiakan hal itu. Karena dunia pasti akan heboh jika mengetahui seseorang (lebih tepatnya dua orang) bisa mengecil dan membesar kembali karena sebuah kapsul.

Di mata orang-orang kebanyakan, Shinichi tetaplah detektif SMA terkenal, kini telah kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya menuntaskan misteri selama ini. Sedangkan si jenius Conan, harus kembali ke Amerika bersama orangtuanya. Dan Haibara Ai tetaplah anak kecil yang terlihat tidak seperti umurnya.

Tapi tentu ada hal-hal yang berubah. Misalnya hubungan Shinichi dan Ran yang menjadi kaku dan canggung. Ini yang tidak bisa dimengerti Sonoko, tentu saja. Terang saja. Bagaimana mungkin Ran bersikap biasa saja terhadap seseorang yang selama ini dia kira pergi, tapi ternyata selalu ada di sampingnya, mengawasi, sebagai anak kecil. Ran butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua itu, dan mengembalikan hubungannya dengan Shinichi seperti sedia kala.

Shinichi di lain pihak, selain disibukkan dengan pasca kasus organisasi hitam, dia juga disibukkan dengan mengejar ketertinggalan mata pelajaran di sekolahnya. Dia belum sempat untuk benar-benar memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ran.

Ran mendesah lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. dia teringat kembali kasus yang sedang coba dipecahkan oleh Ayahnya. Pihak kepolisian sebenarnya meminta Shinichi untuk membantu penyelidikan, tapi Shinichi malah menolaknya dan menyarankan agar Kogoro saja yang ditunjuk. Shinichi memang sekarang tidak seperti dulu yang selalu melahap semua misteri. Dia kini lebih pilah-pilih dalam menerima kasus. Alasannya sih karena kesibukannya di sekolah. Tapi dalam hati Ran tahu, Shinichi sengaja memberi kesempatan kepada ayahnya. Bagaimanapun, ayahnya butuh pekerjaan itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi, tentu saja ayahnya tak sebanding dengan detektif SMA yang gila misteri itu. Misalnya seperti sekarang, seandainya Shinichi yang menghadapi kasus itu pasti dia sudah banyak kemajuan. _Apa sebaiknya meminta bantuan Shinichi saja?_

Ran akan mencoba bilang kepada ayahnya. Supaya ia menghubungi Shinichi untuk bantuan. Tapi itu nanti, saat ini ia harus siap-siap ke sekolah. Dan siap-siap merasa canggung saat bertemu seseorang...


End file.
